trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Garphen Kanesvoort
Federation Councilor for the Incorporation of Greater Teller *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Garphen Kanesvoort *'Race:' Tellerite *'Birthplace:' Koott, Teller *'Parents: Father:' Kobus Kanesvoort -- merchant, what else. Mother: Adellkeid Kanesvoort -- merchant's wife. *'Siblings:' Garphen is one of five children. He is the oldest. brother - Daank, sister - Elke, sister - Ewout, brother - Faas *'Birthdate:' 2248 Earth date *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 1.72 m *'Weight:' 90.7kg *'Build:' round *'Marital status:' Married to Femke, they have three children. *'Description:' Garphen is successful and he shows it. He dresses in rich and rare fabrics. rare metals glint from his clothing. His person is always pin neat and perfect, and the people he pays good money to see to his wardrobe see that it stays that way. *'Skin coloring:' Nut brown, what little shows. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' His hair was an almost blue-black. He is graying out. He is still debating with is wife if it gives him a distinguished look, or makes him look old. *'Routine Activities:' Checking the commodities market, appointments with clients, the business of the Federation Council. His children are grown, he however keeps good contact with them. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Garphen is first a merchant. Politics is a subset of that. *'Financial Status:' Filthy rich. It's the only respectable way to go into politics. *'Group Affiliations:' Teller House, Federation Interstellar Shipper's Club, Federation Council, various service organizations. *'Personality:' Belligerent, what else. Garphen loves a good argument, it gets the blood flowing. Nothing mean about it, but if are not willing to fight for a position, then you didn't really want it, did you? His day is one shouting match after another and he loves it that way. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Garphen is considering the options. He has met the Tellerite's first goal, get stinking rich. He is successful in his second career, politics. He just might hang around a while and enjoy it. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Garphen is a good general health. the lower part of his right leg was regenerated due to a industrial accident when he was 25. The grow join causes him pain now and again. *'Enemies (And Why):' He has infuriated nearly the entire council, or been infuriated by the entire council at one point or another. He's you bitter foe this time and your best friend the next. Garphen cannot keep enemies. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He is love a good argument can get in the way of progress. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' As is tradition he left his Father's house and took a position on a merchantman as a trainee. He worked his way up the ladder of venture capital trips until he could afford his own ship. Garphen has seen the seedy side of nearly every port in the Federation, and a few outside of it. He has killed a being in a back alley to save his own hide more than once. Today he is the head of a successful merchant shipping line, the majority shareholder in Teller Standard Lines. As he has made a fortune the hard way he is permitted to enter politics reputation intact. *'Position:' Garphen's position is pro business, as is Teller's. He will stand in favor of measures that make interstellar shipping easier and cheaper. He will oppose those that make it harder or more expensive. He approves of Starfleet in a limited sense where it benefits business. He is not short sighted about this. Starfleet exploration opens new markets. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek